I've Had Amnesia Once or Twice
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Get amnesia once, shame on you.  Get amnesia twice... uh?  Our favorite green witch has no recollection of the past six months, leaving one blonde witch none too happy.  Sequel to Accidental Cure.
1. Going Around Again

**Here it is, the long awaited sequel to Accidental Cure! Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

The blonde shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

The green woman looked down at the girl she currently had her arm around. "It must have been something if you wanted to bring it up."

Galinda smiled up at Elphaba before giving her a quick kiss. "It's nothing, really. I promise."

The green woman looked uncertain, but smiled, deciding not to press further. "If you say so, my sweet."

"I do say so."

The two sighed in unison, and Glinda curled up closer to her lover, directing her attention back to the night sky. The two girls were spending their summer vacation at Galinda's summer home, which was located on the beach. While Elphaba never strayed too far to the ocean, she would accompany the blonde down to the beach every day, and watch her lover from the safety of the sand.

"Have you gotten a letter from Nessa lately?" the blonde suddenly asked.

"One, but it was very brief. She hasn't had much time to write long letters with excruciating details, which is perfectly fine with me."

"Elphaba, you make it sound like she's annoying you."

"Well, the more time I have to spend reading her letters means the less time I have to spend with you."

Galinda turned pink, and looked back up at the dark sky again. "The stars are so beautiful. We never get time to look at them at school."

"Well, you preferred to occupy our time performing a much different activity."

"You never complained!"

"I had no reason to."

"Now you're just saying this to get into my bed."

"I disagree. I am saying that to get into your bed _with_ you."

"Stop it, you awful green thing."

Elphaba laughed, and pulled the blonde closer. "It's getting late, and whether or not you plan to go to sleep with me, we should go back inside."

"Five more minutes," the blonde pleaded.

"You'll catch a cold."

"In this weather? Hardly."

"Galinda."

Uh, oh. The blonde knew that tone. That was Elphaba's you'd-better-listen-to-me-right-now-or-else tone. Galinda stood up reluctantly and followed Elphaba back inside. The green woman closed the sliding glass door to the balcony, and made sure it was locked.

"Now about that bed…" she said, turning to Galinda with a grin.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass roused the green woman from her sleep, and she was immediately awake. Her movements woke the blonde sleeping beside her.

"What is it?" Galinda asked sleepily.

"I don't know. Stay here while I go investigate."

Elphaba got out of the bed, grabbing her robe and putting it on as she did. She left the room and headed downstairs towards the noise. As she descended further down the stairs, she became aware of a rustling noise. She rounded the corner and was met with a figure stuffing whatever they could get their hands on into a large bag. Their back was to Elphaba, and she figured that the best plan of attack would be to sneak up behind them. She started forward slowly… she was mere feet away now…

"Elphaba, what's—"

The blonde stopped short at the sight of the bandit, and screamed. The person turned just as Elphaba leapt at them. She and the bandit fell to the ground, where they struggled for a few moments before the bandit managed to shove Elphaba away, get to their feet, and flee. Elphaba stood quickly to give chase and—

WHA-CRACK!

The green witch collapsed back to the floor. When she had been shoved away, she had rolled under the mantel. Not realizing this, however, when she had stood up to give chase, her head had smashed into the mantel, bringing her back to the floor.

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried, running to her lover's aid. She kneeled beside the motionless woman. "Elphie?"

A few tense moments passed, then Elphaba stirred and sat up, putting a hand to her head. Her eyes fell on the blonde, and narrowed. "For the last time, Galinda, I didn't take your dress! Now give me back my book."

The blonde was taken aback. "I didn't say you took my dress."

"Are you really that thick? You said it just five seconds ago!"

Now Galinda was very confused, yet this conversation seemed oddly familiar…

The green woman was now looking around. "Where are we? I swear we were just in our dorm…"

"Elphaba, are you all right?"

"I'm fine! My head just hurts a little, that's all." Elphaba stood up. "Where are we?"

"You really don't know?"

"Are you mocking me,_ Miss_ Galinda?"

The way Elphaba spat out the honorific made Galinda cringe. She had no idea what to think now. Why was Elphaba acting this way?

"We're… at my summer house," she replied.

"Why would I be at your summer house with you and—"

The green woman caught sight of what she was wearing. "Did you change my clothes?"

"No!"

"This is not what I was wearing before."

"You put that on after you got out of bed! You heard that person breaking in, remember?"

"If this is one of your jokes, Miss Galinda, I am certainly not amused. I would appreciate it if you would stop this charade and let me return to my room."

"We're not at Shiz!" Galinda had finally snapped. "It's summer vacation, and you came to my summer house with me!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Because we've been in a relationship for the past six months!"

Elphaba paused; now she was the one who looked confused. "I can hardly believe that the great Galinda Upland would even consider being in a relationship with another woman, let alone a green bean."

"Don't call yourself that!"

"You're getting awfully upset. Very un-ladylike."

Galinda was about ready to explode, but she forced herself to remain calm; something she had learned from Elphaba. "Elphaba," she started, her voice shaking, "are you telling me that you don't remember _anything_ from the past six months?"

"The last thing I remember is you accusing me of stealing your dress."

Galinda looked down, trying to hold back her tears. That had happened six months ago, right before Elphaba had gotten—

Amnesia.

The realization hit Galinda like a slap across the face. When Elphaba had smacked her head on the mantel, she had gotten amnesia. Again.

_That means everything that happened between us… means nothing now?_

"I don't understand why you're crying."

Elphaba's sharp voice brought the blonde from her thoughts. She realized that she had been crying, and quickly wiped the tears away.

"It's nothing," she said. If Elphaba had amnesia, that meant that blonde would have to rebuild their relationship from scratch… and this time, Elphaba was sure to be the one resisting.


	2. Broken Hearts

Galinda couldn't remember the last time she had slept alone, and she hated it. She had become so used to the feeling of Elphaba's strong, warm body beside her, and now the green woman didn't even want to look at her.

When the sun finally came up, Galinda went downstairs to find Elphaba already in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Galinda said.

"Hi."

Galinda exhaled sharply, trying to remind herself that this wasn't her Elphaba; it was just the amnesia talking. As the blonde reached for her own mug, an idea struck her. Elphaba's amnesia had gone away last time after she had smacked her head a second time… perhaps that would work again?

Galinda glanced at Elphaba, who was reading the newspaper. It was a risky plan, but she was willing to risk it to have her Elphaba back. Galinda pulled out a mug, then dropped it on the floor, where it shattered.

"Damnit!" the blonde said.

Elphaba looked up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Elphaba set the paper down and came over. She kneeled down to start picking up the broken pieces. Galinda reached for the closest object, which ended up being a tall metal canister of flour.

"I'm sorry Elphaba," she said just before she brought the canister down on the green woman's head.

Flour exploded from the canister, coating them both, and Elphaba collapsed. Galinda coughed, and looked down to see if her plan had worked.

"What the hell was that for?" Elphaba shouted, standing up, a cloud of flour falling off of her as she did. Even though the green woman was angry with her, Galinda couldn't help but start to giggle. Seeing them both covered in flour, and the flour still hanging in the air… she couldn't help herself.

Elphaba's expression softened and she smiled slightly. The whole situation was rather ridiculous.

"Let's get this cleaned up," Elphaba said.

Galinda nodded in agreement, but another idea struck her. She kneeled down, scooped up a handful of flour, and threw it at the green woman.

"Hey!" Elphaba shouted, putting her hands up and turning away. The blonde giggled again, and Elphaba grinned wickedly. She kneeled down quickly, and threw a handful of flour back at Galinda. Galinda let out a small shriek, and the fight ensued.

After a while, the two girls collapsed on the floor together, exhausted, their chests heaving.

"Galinda… has it really been six months since that incident with the dress?" Elphaba asked. Galinda looked at her, and saw that the smile had been replaced by solemn look.

"Yes."

Elphaba nodded. "And have we really been… together since then?"

"Yes."

Well, this was progress. Galinda wondered if she would have to work at all.

The green woman sat up. "What happened… last night?"

"You tried to stop a burglar, and hit your head on the mantel."

"Then I have amnesia."

"Again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

Galinda looked at the green woman. "You had amnesia six months ago. During our fight, you hit your head on the wall, and couldn't remember anything. That's when our… relationship started."

"So you took advantage of the situation?"

"I didn't plan for it to happen that way, but I wouldn't change it, Elphaba."

"Galinda… I hate to say this, but… I don't think I can love you the way you want me to."

The blonde felt her heart drop. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"If we did have a relationship before, I don't remember it. I was a different person, I'm sure. I can't give you that same love now, not as I am now." Elphaba looked right into Galinda's sapphire eyes. "I can't love you."

Galinda felt her heart break. To be rejected by the only person she had ever loved… the person she had given herself up to… it was more than the blonde could bear.

"No… no!"

"Galinda, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! After six months… we were happy! We had love! How can you do this to me, Elphaba Thropp? How can you just act as though it all meant nothing?"

"Because I don't remember any of it!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, here's a few more fun facts for you: your father is dead, Nessa's the Eminent Thropp, and we slept together more times than you can imagine!"

Elphaba was speechless. She had no idea how to respond to all of this information that was coming crashing down on her.

Galinda, meanwhile, was pulling herself to her feet angrily. "And you can keep this piece of… tin!" She yanked the ring off her finger and threw it at the bewildered green girl before turning and stalking away, tears starting down her face.

Elphaba picked up the ring, and held it in her slender fingers.

A ring… a promise…

Something stirred in the deep recesses of Elphaba's mind, struggling to be heard, but Elphaba's memories were covered by a thick cloud of fog that only made her head hurt when she tried to focus. She slipped the ring in her pocket, and started cleaning up the flour explosion.

Galinda looked at her finger where the ring had once been. She felt so… naked without it; she had worn it so long. She almost wanted to go back and apologize just to have the ring back, because it was proof. Proof that Elphaba had once loved her.

"_I can't love you."_

The blonde pulled her knees closer to her chest as her eyes filled with tears. She had never expected to be hurt like this by Elphaba. They had made a promise… a promise to stay together. What would happen when they went back to school? Everyone knew they were together; how would they react when they found out that the girls had broken up? Galinda shuddered at the thought. She had to get her Elphaba back, or she would die for sure.

"The kitchen's clean."

Galinda didn't react, even when Elphaba came and sat beside her.

"Galinda, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, Elphaba. You broke my heart."

The green woman cringed. "That definitely hadn't been my intention."

Silence.

"Galinda—"

The blonde suddenly turned and kissed the green fiercely, causing Elphaba to make a surprised, muffled noise.

"Now tell me you can't love me," Galinda said after they had broken apart.

Elphaba could only stare, and Galinda was hopeful for a few seconds. Could it have worked…?

"I… I have to go." The green woman stood quickly and fled, a mixture of feelings welling up inside of her.

_This can't be happening. Galinda Upland just kissed me… and I think I liked it._


	3. A Steep Price

Galinda had no idea where the green woman had run off to, and she didn't feel like wasting her time trying to find her. So, the blonde went up to her room, planning on changing into her bathing suit and going down to the beach. Perhaps a swim would help to clear her head.

Galinda started to strip down, shedding the flour-coated nightgown. She also slipped out of her underwear, leaving her body fully exposed.

"Galinda, I need to talk to you—oh."

Elphaba could only stare at the naked blonde in front of her. She knew this was wrong, this was so wrong for her to be seeing Galinda naked, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde's beautifully sculpted body.

"Elphaba… I was wondering where you had run off to."

Galinda herself saw nothing wrong with the situation, but then she remembered that Elphaba didn't remember that they had seen each other naked many times before.

The green girl's face, meanwhile, was turning a very dark green. "I, uh…" She couldn't find any words to express her thoughts.

_Sweet Oz, I can't stop staring at her breasts!_

Galinda decided to spare the green girl further embarrassment and retrieved her swimsuit, slipping the two-piece on. Even though she now had clothes on, Elphaba still couldn't tear her gaze away from the blonde.

"Are you going to accompany me?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba finally managed to break out of her trance. "To the beach? Near water? I do believe you've lost your mind, Miss Galinda."

"That never stopped you before." The blonde grabbed a towel and walked by Elphaba, brushing up against her slightly and causing jolts to course through the green woman's body. Elphaba clenched her fists and shook her head, trying to clear it of these thoughts.

_Galinda's trying so hard to win me back. Maybe I should just—_

_NO!_

Elphaba wouldn't do it. She wouldn't allow herself to embarrass Galinda further. No doubt the blonde had suffered enough over the past six months because of their "relationship". Besides, it went against everything she had ever been taught. Girls were not supposed to have romantic feelings for other girls. It wasn't right. Hadn't that been what Father had—

Her father. Galinda had said that he was dead. Was it true? And if so, was it a sin that she couldn't remember it? And Nessa the Eminent Thropp? At her age, Elphaba knew that the brunette would let the power get to her head, since she was so unused to having any, what with being stuck in that wheelchair.

The green woman needed answers.

"Galinda, wait!"

* * *

Elphaba scowled as the hot sand burned her feet. She didn't like the fact that the blonde had practically forced her to take her boots off, but she knew that if she wanted answers, she would have to humor the blonde. So now, she sat on a towel, watching the blonde emerge from under the water's surface. As she approached the shore, Elphaba could see the sun glistening off the water droplets that stuck to her skin. The green woman's mouth suddenly became dry, and she swallowed hard.

Galinda was only a few feet away now. She sat down on the towel beside Elphaba, unfolding her petite body.

"Elphaba, can you put this on my back?"

Elphaba had to force herself to keep her eyes on Galinda's face. "Wh-what?"

The blonde giggled, and held out a container of sunscreen. "You seem awfully distracted today. I said, can you put this on my back?"

"You mean, using my hands? So that you have to be touched by me?"

"Well, how else would you do it?"

Elphaba shook her head, and took the container from the blonde. She put some of the substance on her hands while Galinda turned her back to her and moved her hair out of the way. Elphaba swallowed again, and gingerly used her fingertips to put the sunscreen.

"Do you want me to get burned?"

"N-no."

"Then you have to actually rub it in."

"R-right." Elphaba resolved herself to the fact that she was going to have to come in full contact with Galinda's skin, so she started to use her whole hand to rub the sunscreen in, slowly massaging the blonde as she did so.

Galinda let out a sigh of content and leaned in slightly to the familiar feel of Elphaba's warm hands. It was nice to have the green girl touching her again… Galinda just wished she wouldn't resist so much!

"Galinda… what you said earlier about my father and Nessa… was it true?"

The blonde winced. She had almost forgotten about that. She had broken the news rather harshly.

"I'm sorry it came out like that, Elphie, but yes. It's all true."

Silence.

"Even the part about us sleeping together?"

"Yes."

More silence.

"Was I at least a good partner?"

The blonde smiled as she reminisced. "Oh, yes… very good."

The massaging stopped, and Galinda frowned at the loss of contact. She turned towards Elphaba, and was taken aback by the look in her eyes. The green woman put a hand on the side of her face gently, and smiled.

"I must have been one lucky person to have you," she said.

"You still do," Galinda whispered, putting her own hand over Elphaba's.

The smile faded. "No I don't. I don't know how to love anyone, at least romantically. I'd hate to hurt you, or disappoint you."

"Then let me teach you the way you taught me."

Elphaba laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but it's not going to work like that. I won't let you waste your time on a green bean like me."

"Elphaba—"

"Miss Elphaba!"

The two girls looked up at the sudden voice, and saw one of the servants running down the path to the beach. Elphaba stood up as the servant reached her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but this letter just arrived from your sister. It's urgent," he said.

"Thanks," Elphaba said, taking the envelope form him. He left, and Elphaba ripped the envelope open, extracting the letter inside.

"What does it say?" Galinda asked, also standing. She saw that Elphaba had turned a very pale green. "Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"It's… not from Nessa."

"But he said—"

"It's from her kidnappers. I have to pay their ransom by midnight, or she's dead."

"Well, just tell me how much you need."

Elphaba shook her head.

"Oh, Elphaba, you know I'll give you whatever you need to get Nessa back safely."

Elphaba shook her head again.

"The ransom is me."


	4. Paying Up

Galinda struggled to find her voice. "What do you mean, you're the ransom?"

"I have to give myself up, or Nessa's dead."

"That's ridiculous! What could these people possibly want with you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, we'll just call the authorities and—"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"We can't call anyone."

"Why not?"

"If we call for help, that will only put Nessa in more danger. I can't risk that."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Elphaba didn't reply, and Galinda immediately knew what she was thinking.

"No. I know you're not going to do what they want."

"It's the only way I can protect Nessa." Elphaba folded the letter back up and started for the pathway back to the house. The blonde ran in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Elphaba, listen to me. You can't do this, you can't turn yourself in!"

"What else can I do?"

"I don't know, but this is a bad plan! A very bad plan!"

"I won't let Nessa die to save my own ass! Maybe if you had siblings you'd understand!"

A silence passed between them.

"You mean if I wasn't a spoiled, selfish brat?" Galinda asked softly.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Galinda, all I meant was that… it's complicated."

"Let me guess: Nessa means a lot to you, and not just because she's your sister. You love her, and she looks up to you, though she may not show it. You're willing to do anything for her, even if it puts your own life in danger."

Elphaba was taken aback. Galinda had hit it right on the head. "Yeah. How did you—"

"Because you said the exact same thing to me six months ago," Galinda replied, the hurt displayed clearly in her eyes. At that moment, Elphaba instantly felt bad for not being able to remember that. It must have meant so much to the blonde…

"Galinda, I'm sorry," she said, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "I can't lose Nessa."

"What makes you think I can lose you?" Galinda asked quietly.

Elphaba paused, having no idea how to respond. That had never crossed her mind. She opened her mouth to respond, but came up with no words of comfort, so she just released the blonde, and moved around her, continuing towards the house.

Galinda couldn't move. She didn't even turn to watch Elphaba disappear into the house. All she could do was stand motionless, her gaze fixed on the waves rolling in. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly.

_Big girls don't cry._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba ran a hand through her raven hair. She had come up here to pack, only to find that she really didn't need anything. It wouldn't matter much anyway, not once she had turned herself over to Oz knows what kind of people. The green woman turned to find Galinda standing in the doorway.

"Galinda…"

"I know you're intent on doing this, no matter what I say to try and change your mind, so I'm not going to try and persuade you anymore."

Elphaba nodded, finding that it somewhat depressed her that Galinda had given up on trying to save her.

"I am, however, going with you, and nothing you say will change _my_ mind."

"What? No, you can't go with me."

"Didn't I just say that you couldn't change my mind?"

"Galinda, think about what you're saying."

"I have, and I'm not going to just sit around while you turn yourself over to these people. The minute Nessa's safe, I'm calling for help."

Elphaba started to protest, then stopped with a sigh. "If that's what you have yourself set on, then I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you otherwise. But may I make one suggestion?"

"And what would that be?"

"Perhaps you'd like to change your attire?"

Galinda looked down at the bathing suit she was wearing, and her mouth formed an "O".

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"So did they tell you where to meet them?"

Elphaba sighed as the carriage rolled down the road. "Not directly. They told me that they would have a correspondence in the city, and that he would direct me where to go."

"Sounds suspicious."

Elphaba nodded in grim agreement. "It does, but it's all I have."

The conversation ended there, and the silence lasted all the way to the city. The sun was setting when they arrived. Elphaba stepped out of the carriage, and Galinda started to follow, but the green woman stopped her.

"This is where we part ways," Elphaba said.

"What? No!"

"Galinda, if you come with me, you'll be in danger. They may see you as a threat."

"I can't just stand by and—"

"Go to Nessa's house. Make sure she comes home safe."

Galinda was about to protest more, but Elphaba placed one green finger on her lips, silencing her.

"This time I stand firm. You cannot follow me further," Elphaba said.

"The minute Nessa arrives, I'll send you help."

"I'll be waiting."

The blonde reluctantly got back into carriage, and Elphaba watched as it disappeared down the road. She became aware of the fact that her hands were shaking, and forced them to remain still. While she had sounded confident, inside she was terrified. Even if Galinda did send help, how would they know where to go? And what if they came too late?

Elphaba's hand strayed to her pocket as she walked, and her fingers brushed against the ring. She had forgotten that it was there, and as her fingers rubbed against the smooth, worn metal, the thought of promises came into her mind again. This ring… it had meant something to Galinda. It symbolized the relationship they once had, and the connection they had now. Elphaba continued to rub the metal, feeling a sort of soothing sensation come over her as she did so.

A sudden hand grabbed her arm, and Elphaba was pulled into a dark alley.

"You the witch?" a voice asked.

"That's not exactly the way I would describe myself," Elphaba replied.

"You want to see your sister alive?"

"Where is she?" Elphaba growled, instantly going on the offensive.

"Alive. For now."

"Just tell me where to go."

* * *

When Galinda arrived in Munchkinland, she became aware of the fact that she was missing one crucial detail: she had no idea where Nessa's house was, or what it even looked like. Still, she straightened herself and started through the streets, eventually winding up at a small bakery.

"Hello. I was wondering if you knew where the house of Nessarose Thropp was," she asked the baker behind the counter.

"End of the road, but don't expect her help."

"Thank you," Galinda said. She left the bakery, wondering what the baker had meant. Still, she made her way to the end of the road, and knocked on the door, which was soon opened.

"Hello, I was wondering if—" the blonde stopped short, not believing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house. What are you doing here?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow, but Galinda had already figured out what was happening.

"If you're here, then that means… Elphaba!"

The blonde turned on her heel and bolted for her carriage, practically throwing herself inside.

"To the Emerald City, quickly! This is an emergency!"

The carriage took off, and Galinda wrung her hands in worry.

_Oh, Elphaba, it was a trap all along. They just wanted you._

_

* * *

_

The hood was ripped from her head, and Elphaba squinted as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light. She tried to move, only to find that her wrist were bound behind the chair she was sitting in, and her ankles were secured to the chair's legs.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"


	5. Unfinished Business

Elphaba squinted against the bright light that was being shined in her face. The person in front of her was merely a silhouette; she couldn't make out any details at all.

_They're smart._

"What business?" Elphaba asked. She heard laughter and saw shoulders move up and down.

"Please, Elphaba. Don't try to play that game with us. You know what this is about."

"I can't even see you; how am I supposed to know what business, if any, I have with you?"

More laughter. "Still as cynical as ever." Elphaba heard the scrape of a chair across the floor. "But surely you remember the events that followed your giving up the position of Eminent Thropp to your sister?"

"I'm afraid I don't recall the events you're speaking of."

"Elphaba, I grow tired of this game."

"Look, even if I did remember, what do you want from me?"

"You employed our services. Now it's time to pay up."

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the Emerald City, Galinda knew that Elphaba was gone. There was no way she was going to find the green woman now. How could they have not realized this was a trap?

_Because there was the notion of Nessa being in danger._

Galinda let out a sigh. There was nothing more she could do here. She had to go back and tell Nessa what had happened. Maybe the brunette would even have an idea of what was going on.

"You're back. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Galinda walked into the house, and Nessa closed the door behind her.

"Elphaba's missing," Galinda said.

"Wha- missing? How can she be missing?"

Galinda wrung her hands nervously. "Well… we got a letter that said you had been kidnapped, and that she had to give herself up to make sure you were safe, so she did."

"You didn't think to check here first?"

"You know how she gets when you're involved…"

"She's overprotective, I know."

"There's more."

"Good or bad?"

"Remember how Elphaba had amnesia six months ago?"

"How could I forget? It put you two together."

"The other night, a burglar broke into the house, and when Elphaba tried to stop him… she hit her head."

"Don't tell me she got amnesia _again_?"

"She forgot everything that happened in the last six months."

"_What_?"

Galinda winced. "A-anyway, I was wondering if you would have any idea who would want to do something like this."

Nessa looked down in thought. "All I can think of is that this must be related to the Eminent Thropp incident in some way."

"How, Nessa?"

"I don't know!"

"Nessa, the only other person who was there has lost her memory! Try to think; what happened before Elphaba came back to Shiz?"

Nessa shook her head. "Elphaba said she had to meet with some people before she went back."

"What people? Who?"

"She didn't say."

"Nessa, think. These could be the people behind this."

"Look, all she said was that she had to talk to some people about some unfinished business before she could go back to Shiz."

"She didn't say who?"

"No."

The blonde sighed. "Well, I guess that brings us a little closer to what happened. But if these people expect Elphaba to remember that unfinished business, they're going to be very disappointed."

* * *

Elphaba leaned to the side as she spat out a mouthful of blood.

"This ruse grows tiresome, Elphaba."

The green woman straightened up slowly. "I don't know… about any service."

The man sighed. "You're stronger than I thought. Much stronger. But even the strongest will can be broken. You will pay your debt, Miss Thropp. How much you suffer is up to you."

She heard footsteps, and then, "Keep an eye on her." She heard a door slam, and she was left alone with two other men. Elphaba glanced up at the men, then down at her restraints. She began to twist her wrists back and forth, feeling the ropes start to loosen slowly. Eventually, the ropes became loose enough for her to slip her hands free. She pulled them out, and then placed them on the chair arms slowly.

"Hey. What does a prisoner have to do to go to the bathroom around here?" Elphaba asked. No response. "Hey, you want my cooperation or not?"

The man approached her, and Elphaba punched him in the face, knocking him out. The other man came at her, and Elphaba landed an uppercut before grabbing him around the neck, cutting off his air supply until he fell to the ground, unconscious. Elphaba quickly bent over and untied the ropes around her ankles. She stood up and ran from the room, bursting through the door at the other side. She found herself in a long hallway. The green witch looked both ways before turning right. She reached the end of that hallway only to find herself looking down another.

_This place is just one big maze._

"Hey! She's getting away!" she heard a voice yell. The thinking stopped as Elphaba's adrenaline level shot up and she just start running. She could hear footsteps coming after her, so she kept running, eventually reaching a staircase. Elphaba started up it, eventually reaching a door at the top. She burst through it, and found herself on the roof. Elphaba paused, panting as she looked around, her mind racing. She could hear the footsteps getting closer, and she knew she had to make a decision. Elphaba ran towards the edge of the roof, and before her brain could catch up to her body, she jumped.

It was only when she plummeting through the air that Elphaba realized she was about to land in a swimming pool.


	6. Side Effects

Galinda's mind was going through all the possibilities of what could have happened to Elphaba. She didn't think the green woman would get herself mixed up with the wrong crowd, but after what Nessa had told her, the blonde wasn't about to rule that option out. Perhaps… perhaps Elphaba had been so desperate to give up her position as Eminent Thropp that she would have been willing to do anything.

"Stop pacing! You're starting to make me feel that something is wrong," Nessa said.

Galinda stopped and looked at the brunette. "But what if something did go wrong? What if she did get herself mixed up with a bad crowd, and now they want to get back at her? What if they kidnapped her and now she's trapped somewhere and—"

"Okay, I get it! Thank you for scaring me very thoroughly."

"Sorry." The blonde sat down. "You don't think Elphaba would have turned to such measures… do you?"

Nessa shrugged and shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

"She's your sister!"

"And she's your girlfriend, and you only know about as much as I do!" Nessa sighed. "When she had amnesia… the first time, she acted very different. If she did get involved with some bad people, she won't remember it now, which won't be good for her if they do come after her."

Galinda stood up. "We have to find her. We have to… before someone else does."

* * *

This was it. Elphaba had survived a lot of things (she supposed), but this would be her end. Elphaba closed her eyes as all she could do was hope that death would be quick.

The green woman landed in the pool with a tremendous splash. Elphaba waited for the familiar searing pain. A few seconds passed, and Elphaba didn't feel anything at all. She cautiously opened her eyes, and saw that she was indeed underwater. After determining that she was somehow okay, the green woman started kicking for the surface. She broke the water's surface and struggled to reach the side of the pool. She managed to grab the wall and felt someone pull her from the water.

"Are you all right?" she heard them ask.

"Y-yes," Elphaba managed, coughing a few times. She straightened up and found herself looking at a familiar figure.

"Where did you come from?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba wiped her face with her sleeve. "I… I jumped off the roof and I wasn't really… paying attention."

"It's amazing you didn't get hurt."

"I know. I thought for sure I was going to burn up in there."

Fiyero gave her a funny look. "Burn up?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm allergic to water."

"Really?"

Now Elphaba was confused, and somewhat frustrated. "Yes, Fiyero. Why are you looking at me like that? You've seen me before, you know I'm green."

"Green?" A pause, then his eyes widened. "_Elphaba_?"

Now Elphaba had lost her temper. "Yes, it's me! Really, Fiyero, sometimes you really just annoy me with your—" She caught sight of her hand and all her anger disappeared. "With your…" She lowered her hand slowly, her own eyes wide. "Your…"

"Now do you see why I was confused?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded slowly. Now she knew why he hadn't recognized her.

Elphaba Thropp was no longer green.

* * *

"Galinda, it's going to be dark soon. We have to go back."

"No! Not until we find her!"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "You can't expect to find her if you can barely see."

The blonde sighed. She knew the younger Thropp was right, but she couldn't bring herself to give up so easily.

"But what if she's hurt? What if she needs help?" Galinda said, turning to the brunette.

"Look, we can keep searching tomorrow, but you can't find her if you're passed out from exhaustion."

Galinda sighed again. "You're right. I just hope she's all right."

* * *

"So, tell me again why you're not green anymore?"

"I already told you, I can't explain it! I jumped off the roof, and I landed in the pool."

Fiyero shook his head. "Well, I still can't believe it. What happened before you jumped off the roof?"

Elphaba paused. She really didn't want to tell Fiyero about the men who had kidnapped her, or the beating they had given her. "I… I smacked my head on Galinda's mantel."

"And how did _that _happen?" Fiyero asked with a grin.

Elphaba scowled at him. "Not by doing anything you're thinking of, I'm sure." She looked down at her hands again, still not able to believe her eyes. "Besides, Galinda is just my friend. That's all, though she seems to be convinced otherwise."

"Well, yeah. You two have been together for the past six months."

"Well, I don't remember any of that."

"What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you lose your memory again?"

"That's what Galinda claims."

"When you get amnesia, weird stuff happens. The first time, you lost your allergy to water, and now this time, you lose your greenness and your allergy to water again."

"I can't explain it. It seems like every time I lose my memory… I start to lose what makes me… me."

"Do you miss it?"

Elphaba looked up at him. "Miss what?"

"Being green?"

"I don't know. I haven't been not green for very long. I guess I just got used to it. But still… all my life, I wanted to be just like everyone else. Well, maybe not just like them; people are idiots, but I wondered what it would be like to at least look normal. To not have people always staring at me like I have some contagious disease."

Fiyero paused, and then said, "Well, how do you think Galinda will react when she sees you?"

"Hopefully favorably," Elphaba replied. A thought suddenly struck her. "Oh, Galinda! She must be worried sick about me! I have to go back to her!" She jumped up, grabbing her cloak from where it was resting by the fireplace and started for the door.

"Elphaba—"

"Thank you for giving me a place to dry off, but I can't stay any longer."

"But—"

"Goodbye, Fiyero. Keep your big mouth shut and don't tell anyone about this!"

* * *

Galinda couldn't sleep. She sat up in the bed that had once been Elphaba's and brushed a few strands of blonde out of her face. She looked out the window, knowing that she couldn't sleep while Elphaba was still somewhere out there.

A sudden noise downstairs caused the blonde to freeze. She cautiously got out of bed and started downstairs, peering into the kitchen.

There was someone in the house.

Galinda felt her heart skip a beat. Brave. She had to be brave. The blonde slowly made her way into the kitchen, grabbing the first thing her hand hit, which was a frying pan. She crept up behind the figure and raised the frying pan. The person suddenly turned and Galinda screamed before swinging.

WHACK!

The person collapsed to the floor and Galinda raised the frying pan again, ready to swing again if necessary. She looked down at the person, her heart racing.

"What's going on?" Nessa asked, wheeling into the room and lighting the lamp.

"I heard someone in the house and I… I…"

"You knocked them out with a frying pan?" Nessa finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it worked… I think." Galinda prodded the unconscious figure hesitantly. "What should we do with them?"

Nessa wheeled a little closer. "Well, they obviously knew who lived here. I say we tie them up and wait for them to come to. Then maybe we'll get some answers about Elphaba."

* * *

Elphaba groaned as she opened her eyes weakly. Her head was throbbing, but when she went to put a hand to it, she found that her wrists were bound to a chair, as were her ankles. The once green woman struggled against her bonds.

"Struggling- struggling is useless," she heard a shaky voice say. Elphaba looked up and saw someone standing behind a doorway.

"What?"

The person got closer, and Elphaba sighed with relief when she saw that it was Galinda, who was holding a frying pan in front of her.

"Who are you, and why did you break in?" Galinda asked.

"Galinda, quit fooling around. It's me," Elphaba said.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Galinda, it's Elphaba!"

The blonde lowered her frying pan a fraction. "What about Elphaba? Do you have some information about her? If you do, you'd better talk!"

"This is ridiculous! Let me up!"

The blonde got closer, her frying pan inches from Elphaba's face. "I will use this. Now, tell me what you know about Elphaba!"

"I am Elphaba, you thick-headed blonde!"

"You're lying! You're not Elphaba; you're not green!"

Elphaba sighed in frustration. "How can I convince you? My name is Elphaba Thropp; my parents are Frexspar and Melena Thropp. I have one younger sister whose name is Nessarose Thropp. I attend Shiz University, and my roommate wants to knock me out again with a frying pan!"

Galinda stared at Elphaba as she lowered her frying pan. That tone… it was so… sarcastic. "It is you…"

"Oh, you believe me now? How wonderful. Now, if you would be so kind as to untie me."

"I can't believe this. Your skin… you're not…"

"I know, and we can talk all about it as soon as you let me up."

Galinda looked Elphaba again, and immense relief replaced her amazement. "Elphaba! You're all right!" she said happily, throwing her arms out and smacking Elphaba in the head with the frying pan again.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry!"

Galinda dropped her weapon as she hugged Elphaba, her Elphaba, tightly. "Elphaba… I thought something terrible had happened to you."

"It almost did, but I'm here now."

"And you're… you're normal."

"Yes.

"But how?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm just as confused about this as you are."

"So… what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first I need two things."

"What?"

"One, I need you to untie me. And two, I need ice. Lots of ice."


	7. One Last Stand

"So, you landed in a pool and nothing happened?"

"No. No pain at all."

"This is just like what happened before, except last time you stayed green."

Elphaba sighed and lowered the ice pack she had been holding against her head. "It just doesn't make sense. Amnesia only affects a person's memory. There is no reason for my water allergy to just… go away, or for my skin to not be green anymore."

"But… isn't this what you've always wanted? I mean… you're not green anymore."

Elphaba looked up, detecting the hint of sadness in the blonde's voice. "Does that make you upset?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda… you have to look at this from where I'm standing. I mean, I've gone my whole life being teased and looked down upon just because my skin lacked its normal pigmentation. And I've always wondered and dreamed about what it would be like to be… normal."

"Is that really what you want though? To be… like everyone else?"

Elphaba stood up and approached the blonde. "Galinda… just because I'm the same color as you now doesn't mean I'm that much changed. I'm still Elphaba Thropp and I'm still as sarcastic as I used to be."

"Yes… but you're not my Elphaba," the blonde muttered to herself.

Elphaba was slightly taken aback by that comment, which she was sure Galinda didn't expect her to hear. "Galinda… I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like this was your fault."

Elphaba sighed. "I… I'm going to put this away," she said, holding up the ice pack. She left the room and made her way into the kitchen, setting the ice pack in the sink. She reached for the faucet handle hesitantly. Even though she had already survived falling into a pool of water, she was still unwilling to test her luck again. Elphaba started to withdraw her hand, but quickly turned the handle before she could change her mind again. The water poured out and Elphaba slowly put her hand into the stream. The water ran over her skin and hit the sink bottom. She marveled at the fact that she still felt no pain.

"I always wondered what you would look like if you weren't green."

Startled, Elphaba pulled her hand from the stream as she turned to face Nessa. "You… you recognize me."

"Of course. You're my sister, and I can tell who you are no matter what color you are."

"So… what do you think?"

"It's different… but I can't say it suits you."

"You… you don't like it?"

"I said it didn't suit you, but you can't just take my word for it. I've seen you green all my life."

Elphaba looked down. "Galinda doesn't like it."

"Elphaba, it isn't just your skin that has her upset. That's just the finishing touch."

"What do you mean?"

"You lost your memories of you and her being together, so she lost you in that way. Now that you've lost your green skin, she has nothing left of the woman she fell in love with."

Elphaba stared at her sister. "Wow. I, uh… that's something I would usually say."

"I know."

"But what can I do? I realize that Galinda and I were together once, but I just don't have those feelings for her anymore, and I'm afraid that I just can't love her the way she wants me to. It wouldn't feel… right, and it would be unfair to her."

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly on Galinda's side…"

"Nessa, not now. I can't deal with your stubborn beliefs."

"Fine. I need to get some rest anyway. Tomorrow I'm meeting with the council and—"

"The council?"

"Yes. You do remember that I took your place as the Eminent Thropp?"

"Sure… yeah… how did I manage that?"

"That is something you never told anyone, and it's probably what got you into this mess."

"Do you really think so?"

"Only you would know, Elphaba," the brunette said as she wheeled away.

Elphaba looked down at the floor as her mind wandered back to what her captor had said to her earlier.

"_You employed our services. Now it's time to pay up."_

What in the world would she have employed them to do? Those men seemed like they were mercenaries more than anything else. It just didn't make any sense.

_If I still had my memories, this would be much easier._

If she still had her memories, she wouldn't be in this mess. If she still had her memories, then Galinda…

Elphaba shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind. What was done was done, and there was no going back and changing it now. She had to deal with this new problem before someone else got hurt. Especially Galinda.

Elphaba left the kitchen and headed up to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and took her glasses off with a sigh, placing them on the bedside table. She put her face in her hands as the pain from her earlier beating started to catch up with her. She lowered her hands and extinguished the lamp before she climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over herself. There were a few seconds of silence in the pitch-black room and Elphaba was just starting to drift off.

"Hi Elphaba."

Elphaba let out a startled yell and jumped from the bed, which resulted in her becoming tangled in the blankets and toppling over the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a solid thud.

"GET OUT!"

Galinda's face appeared, looking down at the once green girl with curious sapphire eyes. "But where am I supposed to sleep then?"

Elphaba let out a breath, her heart racing. She untangled herself and stood up. "Oz, Galinda, at least let me know you're going to be in my bed before—"

"You used to like it when you found me in your bed."

Elphaba's face turned pink, a color the blonde found cute. "Galinda, I… we've talked about… I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Elphaba, wait, please," Galinda said, grabbing her arm before she could leave. Elphaba looked back at the blonde. Galinda stood up and their eyes met. Their faces drew closer and soon, their lips were mere inches apart. Elphaba knew she had to stop the blonde before she got hurt, but somehow… she just couldn't. She had to let the blonde try. She had to see for herself if there really could be… something between them.

The first time their lips met, the kiss was gentle and hesitant. When Galinda didn't sense resistance, she took her chance and kissed Elphaba again, a little more passionate and deeper this time. When they did break apart, Galinda sat back down on the bed, lying down. Before she could stop herself, Elphaba joined the blonde, crawling on top of her. She leaned down and their lips met again, and Galinda knew that she was going to get her way this time.

It was only when Elphaba started to reach for the ties that held Galinda's dress up that she realized what she was doing… what they were doing.

"What the hell is going on?" she suddenly shouted, pushing herself off the bed. Galinda sat up, feeling very confused. What had just… hadn't they just been…?

"Elphaba—"

"I told you, I don't feel what you feel towards me! Stop making this harder on me!"

"But Elphaba—"

"No! Enough, Galinda! I can't take this anymore!"

Elphaba saw the hurt in Galinda's eyes, but she had to remain firm on this subject.

"I have enough to deal with right now, and I can't have you forcing me to wrestle with my feelings as well! I'm sorry, but this needs to end. Right. Now," she continued.

Galinda looked down, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "All right, Elphaba. I understand. There… there will never be an _us_ ever again, and it's time for me to just give up."

Seeing Galinda have to force herself to say that out loud… Elphaba found that it pained her, but she knew it was for the best. Galinda had to come to that realization before she got hurt further.

"It's for the best, and you know that," Elphaba said. She picked the blanket up off the floor and set it back the bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She turned and started to leave the room.

"I beat Fiyero up for you."

Elphaba stopped and looked at the blonde over her shoulder. Galinda was looking at her with sad eyes.

"After you left for your trip… and you gave me the ring… he insulted you. And I beat him for it."

Elphaba looked down, not sure how to respond. In all the time she could remember from Shiz, Galinda had drooled over the prince, even going as far as to tell Elphaba that she planned to marry him someday. Elphaba left the room without saying anything, leaving Galinda behind to break out into the tears she had been fighting to hold back.


End file.
